creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Girl
Go to an island called Malta, which can be found in the middle of the Mediterranean sea. Make sure that your flight leaves at around 3 A.M. Once you arrive, you have two choices. Either stay as a tourist, or find the secret that lies within. If the second option interests you, go to a place called Ghar Dalam at midnight. There should be candles awaiting you in the road inside the dark cave filled with the bones of the now extinct animals that once roamed this place. The more you walk, the more dangerous the path becomes, but make sure that you arrive at the end in an hour. You will get back to your home, waking up in your bed, thinking all this was a dream. If you did it right, you should unconsciously go back to sleep. If you didn't, you will be unable to ever visit Malta, and it will be impossible for you to read this again. Once you sleep, you will have a dream that you are in fog. There is a withering tree in the distance and as you walk towards it, you will hear sobbing. Get near the sobbing and you will find a girl. "Stop." Get closer to her. "Go away." Sit down next to her. "No one likes me." Your sadness and innocence will trick you. If you say, "I do." You will snap back to reality, blind, deaf and unable to speak. In the next twenty-four hours you will be killed by the girl in the dream. You must be angry, mad at this point. Tell her, "You are right. No one does." "..." Walk a hundred feet away from her, and then say, "But I do." "WHY?" She will do the action she would have done if you said, "I do," right next to her, but her attack will fail since you are a hundred feet away. Now, you must be strong at this point; confident. Summon up all your strength and walk towards her, while counting up with every step you take. "One, two, three, four..." By the time you reach her, you will be covered in cuts and blood, and be weak. You will also have met her when you have counted to your death age, which has now been doubled. She will look towards you and as you close your eyes she will say one phrase, which I have been waiting for my whole life. "I love you too." This note was found in Blade Growning's hands, at Ghar Dalam, whose body was found at midnight. His body was also found with a smile on his face and, contrary to natural circumstances, his body got warmer until it reached ninety-six degrees in Fahrenheit, the temperature of the human body, as if someone was hugging him. Somewhere else, a woman seems to be undergoing the same dream every night. She sees someone whom, by her description, has concluded is Blade himself. He is also telling her the same things by note, whose contents are: Why. Why didn't you love me? I was alone. This is your fault. I am dead. Don't even bother. I am unlovable. Further investigation of the case is to be postponed until further notice. Category:Ritual Category:Mental Illness Category:Dreams/Sleep